In Enemy Territory
by sialus-chan
Summary: Mikan's, the AAO's secret weapon, latest mission is to gather information about GA, but she has to undercover and enroll in GA! What happens when it turns out that people from her past are also enrolled in the academy? NxMxRxH
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey everybody! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Natsume: Shut up author, you are making my ears bleed**

**Mikan: You shouldn't be mean to the author**

**Natsume: Whatever, polkadots.**

**Mikan: PERVERT!**

**Hotaru: Justonetoaster owns nothing. I said the disclaimer, now give me 200 rabbits.**

**Everbody (except Hotaru): -sweatdrops-**

_'thoughts'_

-x-

The hazel- eyed brunette sighed as she hugged a book to her chest. On the cover were the words "Mikan's Scrapbook".

The girl opened the book, and stared at the first picture. The picture was of a smiling brunette who had her arms draped around a girl with short black hair and emotionless amethyst eyes.

_'Hota-chan...'_

A small smile formed on the hazel- eyed girl's lips as she remembered her childhood friend.

Herself and Hota-chan were inseparable, that is, until Hota-chan was taken away to Gakuen Alice.

The brunette shifted her gaze to the next page.

It was a picture of herself and Jii-chan. In the picture, she was flashing her trademark smile, while Jii-chan was smiling, joy evident in his old eyes.

_'I miss you Jii-chan' _

-x-

(Flashback)

"Jii-chan, Jii-chan, wake up!" a small girl yelled, trying to wake the old man on the bed.

"Jii-chan?" the girl questioned. She stayed quiet for a while. The girl listened for the man's steady breathing, but all she heard were her own shakey breaths.

The brunette placed her head on his chest. There was no heatbeat.

Her Jii-chan was dead.

(End Flashback)

-x-

The girl shuddered, remembering her caretaker's death. After he had died, she was forced to live in the orphanage, until she was adopted by the Huyga family.

She looked at the next picture. It was of her and the Huyga's.

While most of the family was kind to her, calling her Mikan and Mi-chan, there was one boy, around her age who would call her by her underwear pattern.

Mikan's time with the family was short, yet she enjoyed it. After only living with her adopted family for 10 days, she was kidnapped.

Her kidnappers explained that they were saving her, and taking her to her mother.

She was taken to the AAO, which became, and still is, her home.

-x-

"Mikan..." The girl placed her book down carefully, and ran to the person who called for her.

"Hai, Reo- sensei?" Mikan asked.

"We have a mission for you."

Mikan had gone on missions occasionally, but they had never involved interacting with others.

-x-

After she had been give the detail about the mission, Mikan concluded, "So basically, all I have to do is go into Gakuen Alice, become a normal student there, be accepted by everyone, make friends, and get information for us?"

"And," the red haired man added, "Don't get caught."

"What about everybody else?"

While being here, Mikan had befriended many kids her age, who were also part of the AAO.

"They may be sent to check up on you. Anyways, do you think you can complete it?"

"Hai, Reo- sensei, you can count on me!" she replied, while flashing a reassuring smile.

"Good. The limo is waiting outside. Everything is already packed and ready. Goodbye, Mikan."

"See ya!" the brunette said, while rushing toward the awaiting limo.

-x-

Her eye lids fluttered open, revealing two breathtaking hazel orbs.

"We are here, Mikan-sama"

"Arigato driver-san!" Mikan opened her door and stared out at the jungle of skyscrapers breaking the horizon.

She had never been to Tokyo before, and the busy, noisy place amazed her.

The hazel-eyed girl thanked the driver once again and closed the door before the limo whizzed off.

_'So I guess I'll use that alice' _she thought.

Mikan possessed the nullification alice and the SEC alice, as well as the voice pheromone alice, which she copied from Reo, the sleeping and the barrier alice which she had **stolen**from enemies of the AAO, the strength, speed, and mind reading- alice which she had copied from friends.

The 13 year-old girl jogged the last couple blocks to Gakuen Alice.

_'So this is the ever-famous GA'_ She thought.

The petite girl stared at the academy in awe.

Well, who wouldn't?!

The building was huge, and looked as if royalty lived inside of its walls.

_'I wonder if this is where Hota-chan is...'_

Mikan walked forward, having a moment of confidence.

Unfortunatly, that moment was ruined when, she tripped over her own two feet.

-x-

So... I hope you liked the chapter!

part of the fic come from my first fic "Crossing Over", which I deleted.

(I had only written the first chapter, though.)

(the plot is kinda the same)

**Press the purple button! You know you want to.**

**_-Justonetoaster_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Here is chapter 2!**

**Hotaru: -takes out baka gun- You still haven't paid me my 200 rabbits...**

**Yuu: Justonetoaster owns nothing.**

* * *

Previously:

_'I wonder if this is where Hota-chan is...'_

Mikan walked forward, having a moment of confidence.

Unfortunatly, that moment was ruined when, she tripped over her own two feet.

**Now on to the chapter!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Oi!" one of the guards called out.

He was staring at the girl laying on the concreet, a 5 feet away from him.

"Is this Gakuen Alice?" Mikan asked innocently, already putting on her act.

She stood up and walked over to the guard.

"Because I'm an alice," she stated, lightly brushing the guards shoulders as she walked by them, before they fell on the ground, unconious.

Mikan jumped the gate, and slipped through the barrier.

_'Wow. This school is amazingly easy to break into.'_ the young brunette thought.

She walked towards the main building at a lesurly pace, planning her next move.

The brunette walked in, and seeing a blonde woman wearing frilly clothes, spoke up.

"Umm... I'm an alice, and I heard that Gakuen Alice was a school for peopel like me." she said, figiting, trying to act nervous, yet inside, she was calm.

Everything was going smoothly.

The 'woman' turned around, and Mikan's jaw **almost** dropped to the ground.

The woman was actually a man.

The odd man ignored Mikan's reaction as if it was something that happened daily- and it probably did.

He could be very good- looking, if he didn't look so **gay**.

The gay had shoulder- length hair with purple eyes.

"Ah!" the gay gushed with much excitment, "Who are you?"

"I am Mikan Sakura," Mikan said, using her real name.

Know one, outside of the AAO, knew of her existence as an AAO spy, and though her mother carried the same surname, Gakuen Alice knew her by the name 'Zero'.

"I am 14 years old and have the sleeping alice."

"Hello Mikan, I am Mr. Narumi, and it seems as though you will be in the B class."

Mikan nodded and began follwing 'Naru- Naru', as she calls him (she believed that a person who seems gay should also have a gay nickname), through winding pathways and corridors until he arrived at a door marked 'B'.

He instructed her to stay in the hallway until he called her in.

* * *

**Mikan POV**

Naru- Naru entered the class, and after droning on for about 5 minutes, he waved by in.

"Hello everyone! I am Mikan Sakura. Pleased to make your aquitence."

I then looked at the rows of clean students dressed in neat uniforms.

The class looked elegant, while I was wearing jeans and a black spagetti- strap top.

"Naru- Naru?' I questioned, trying out my new nickname for him, "Wear is my uniform?"

The class snickered at the use of the embarassing nickname, but Naru- Naru was unphased.

"I'll get that right away. Class, while I'm gone, get to know Mikan better. Ja!"

And with that, he left.

Instantly, hands shot up, and questions were asked.

"What's you alice?"

"Sleeping Alice" I replied.

"What is your star rank?"

"Star rank?" I asked.

Before someone could ask another question, I walked to the back of the classroom and sat in the seat next to the window.

I was surprised that no one had already taken these seats.

Just then, the door opened, but it wasn't the sound of Naru- Naru's high heeled boots, so I didn't bother to lookup.

I could hear the footsteps getting louder, and the person getting closer.

"Oi!" the person called.

I still ignored the the person.

"Oi!" the person called again.

I jerked my head up, ready to tell himto back off, but all my thoughts left my brain when I saw the person.

The person was a boy.

He had gourgus raven hair and high cheek bones, ye what captivated my was his eyes.

His breath taking crimson eyes glaring at me.

The only people I had ever seen with crimson eyes were the Hyugas.

He couldn't be a Hyuga, right?

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter, but I promise to update really soon!**

**So review or Hotaru will attack you with her baka gun!**

**And special thanks to iimAdOrKabLe, lisettesakura, starrynight3800, and Kiyoko Matsudaira for being my wonderful reviewers!**

**Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeellllllllllllllloooooooooooooo everyone!**

**I would like to thank by beloved reviewers!**

**iimAdOrKabLe- Well, they are not _blood_ related, and she only spent 10 days in their family.**

**starrynight3800- Yep. She is a member of the AAO. So, I guess you will know what happened with Hotaru, after you read this chapter. Well, _mostly_.**

**Alwaysbtheir- I updated! (as soon a I could)**

**This is another short chappie ):**

**And, I, of course, own nothing.**

**-x-**

**Mikan POV**

The crimson- eyed boy continued to glare at me.

"You are in my seat," he told me.

"I got here first, so I don't give a damn," I replied, smirking.

Out of nowhere, a girl with seaweed green hair with a weird perm popped up.

"How dare you talk to Nastume Hyuga-sama like that! You should be worshipping at his feet!" the perm girl screeched.

"Permy-chan, you have no dog in this fight," I told her.

I poked her while using my alice. She became unconscious, like the guards earlier, and fell to the floor with a soft thud.

Wait. This girl called the rude boy Natsume Hyuga.

I felt a sudden heat on my head, a realized that my hair was on fire. So he really was Natsume Hyuga.

I poked him, just like I had to Permy, making him unconscious.

His fall was broken by his group of fan girls. Damn.

The fire burning my hair was gone, though there were no traces of it.

A boy with blond hair was a few feet away and next to him was a girl with black hair in a boy's cut.

The girl had amythist eyes.

Hota-chan.

"Hooooooottttttttaaaaaaa-channnnnnnnn" I screamed as I flung myself at her.

She grabbed out a shield, blocking me from hugging her.

"Baka Shield- protects owner from bakas. 1000 rabbits" Hota-chan stated, using her monotone voice.

"Hota-chan!" I sobbed, waterfalls rolling down my cheeks. "Why didn't you let me hug you..."

"Baka. First, you look like crap. Second, I told you to stop calling me by that baka name. My name is Hotaru Imai. Third, a hug is priced at 50 rabbits. Pay up before you hug me."

"Rabbits?" I asked, playing dumb. I knew that they were GA's currency.

A dirty-blonde haired boy with glasses spoke up. "Rabbits are Gakuen Alice's currency."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Natsume get up.

I hadn't used much power when I used my alice on him.

"Ah, you are awake now, Natsu-chan," I said, using my nickname for him.

"Who are you?" he questioned, suspicious.

I let out a dramatic sigh.

"Tsk. Tsk." I pretended to scold him.

"You don't remember me, do you? And here, I thought that i had at least made a lasting impression on you and your family before I was kidnapped."

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise, including Natsume's.

I read his mind.

_'Polka-dots is here?'_

Crap. He is still calling me by my panties.

**-End of Chapter 3-**

**-x-**

**Now it is time for you to review!**

**I'll start updating sooner with longer chapters because school is out for summer in two days!**

**But you still need to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's another short chapter ):**

**I don't own Gakuen Alice, despite my wildest dreams.**

**& & & & & & & & & &**

Previously

"You don't remember me, do you? And here, I thought that i had at least made a lasting impression on you and your family before I was kidnapped."

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise, including Natsume's.

I read his mind.

_'Polka-dots is here?'_

Crap. He is still calling me by my panties.

**_Now on to the chappie!_**

**& & & & & & & & & &**

**Natsume POV**

_She_ was here.

There were so many things I wanted to discuss with _her_.

'What happened to you?'

'How'd you escape?'

'We do remember you.'

But, none of those words could roll off my tongue.

I only gave Polka-dots an acknowledging 'Hn."

**Mikan POV**

Except for Natsume's grunt, the whole class was completely silent.

It was surprisingly eerie.

Where was Naru-Naru?

**Normal POV**

Seconds passed, though they dragged on, forming into minutes.

Narumi dramatically burst through the door, _leaping_ through the air.

He had changed outfits.

"Naru-Naru, did you bring a uniform for me?" Mikan inquired.

A look of surprise crossed his face.

"Ah! I am sorry Mi-chan! I totally forgot," he apologized.

The class fell back, sweat dropping (anime style).

Mikan smiled sweetly, though inside she was burning in rage at his stupidity and the nickname he had given her.

She kept her cover up perfectly.

Once again, Narumi left the room in search of Mikan's uniform.

Everyone went to their seats, Mikan had not moved from the one she had claimed.

A grumbling Natsume sat next to her, Ruka sat on the other side of Natsume, and Hotaru took the seat in front of Mikan.

A sub that Mikan had not noticed was in the room began teaching, surprised that the class was not harrassing him as usual, the students were wrapped up in their own thoughts.

**Mikan POV**

I guess I'm have to act like I did before AAO training.

I'll always act happy and cheerful, hopelessly dense-but I'll need to collect inside information, and clumsy, despite the fact that I have earned _some_ grace due to training.

**Hotaru POV**

What is the baka doing here?

She seems different, more mature, and less Mikan-ish.

**Ruka POV**

Who is this new girl?

How does she know Imai and Natsume?

What does she mean by 'kiddnapped'?

Why haven't I heard of her from Natsume?

**Natsume POV**

Polka-dots, something is different about you.

And I intend to find out what it is.

**& & & & & & & & & &**

**Normal POV**

As class ended, the young alice users left the room, chatting with their friends.

_'Class is finally over. I bet that Hotaru and Natsume are going to question me.' _Mikan noted in her mind.

The brunette trailed behind Hotaru, whining about the morning's event.

"Hotaruuuuuuuuu... You didn't have to shoot me," she whined, yet again.

"Shut up, Polka-dots, you are making my ears bleed," the crimson eyed lad said.

Mikan turned around to face him, and puffed up her cheeks, putting a cute pout on her face, like she used to do when Natsume made "mean" remarks.

"Meanie!" she huffed, turning around to follow after Hotaru.

Natsume walked up behind her and flipped her skirt.

'Aren't you a little too old to still be wearing strawberry print underwear?" he teased.

"**PERVERT!**" she accused, pointing a finger at him.

Mikan looked around, only to see Hotaru leaving her behind.

"HOTARU! Don't leave me behind!"

With that, Mikan ran after her childhood friend.

"Ruka, let's go," the flame caster called, exiting the classroom.

The blond boy followed Natsume out of the room, carrying his bunny.

The only human still left in the room was the girl with a messed-up perm, laying unconscious on the floor.

**& & & & & & & & & &**

**One of these days, I will upload a long chapter.**

**Also, I would like to thank my uber-awesome reveiwers: iimAdOrKabLe, Blizzel, and yue679!**

**If you want me to continue, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WAHHHH I haven't updated in so long! I am sorry T-T**

**But, to make it up to you, I was going to upload a long chapter...**

**Sadly, it didn't go well T-T**

**So, instead, I uploaded two kinda short chapters at the same time! (If you add them together you'll get a long chapter... I think...)**

**DISCLIAMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice T-T**

**& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &**

**POV/Setting**

_'thoughts'_

**& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &**

**Mikan POV**

Hotaru and I walked down the hallways, both lost in our own thoughts. I was forming my story of what happened after I was kidnapped. I guess I'm going to tell them that I was rescued by the police and that the kiddnappers were just ordinary humans. It would be helpful if I knew what Hotrau was thinking. I wonder if there is an Alice with the Mind-Reading alice…

**& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &**

**Normal POV**

The inventor glanced at Mikan which did not go unnoticed by Mikan. _'The baka would usually be chattering away by now,'_ Hotaru thought. _'I should start talking, that is what the old Mikan would do,'_ the brunette beside her told herself in her mind.

"Ne, Hotaru, what is Gakuen Alice like?" Mikan asked. The stoic inventor opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a gay looking blonde half prancing, half sprinting down the hall towards the pair. The gay looking blonde was Narumi, who had, yet again, changed his outfit. He was sporting a 60's hippie dress, and had no shoes or socks on. Mikan sweat dropped when she saw his attire. "How many outfits does he wear in a day?" she questioned out loud, shock written on her face.

Too consumed in shock that he would wear something as odd as the hippie dress, our poor hazel eyed brunette failed to notice the hippie dress wearing gay speeding towards her, and was crashed into by Narumi. Mikan was sent flying a couple of feet, with a shocked chibi face.

After landing on her butt, yelling, "OUCHIE!", and cursing Narumi under her breath, Mikan stood up only to…

BAKA BAKA BAKA

…be knocked down again by 3 bullets from Hotaru's infamous BAKA gun. "Hota-chan!" Mikan whined, "How can you do this? Aren't we best friends?"

B A K A

After the smoke cleared, you could see a worried Narumi, Hotaru with a bored look on her face (as always), and a chibi Mikan laying on the ground with x's as eyes. "New and improved BAKA canon. On sale now for 500 rabbits," stated the scary looking inventor, who now had yen signs as eyes.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

"HOTARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" screamed Mikan, who had just sprung up from the ground. "What was that for?" she asked, now suddenly calm. "I already told you that my name is Hotaru, not Hota-chan, and I would never be friends with a baka like you." Mikan couldn't help but smile a real smile. She recalled how Hotaru had said that many times, though Mikan knew that Hotaru care for her… in her own way.

"Mikan-chan, here is your uniform!" Narumi exclaimed, tossing a freshly pressed uniform to Mikna, who caught it. "Thanks Naru-Naru!" Mikan told her teacher. "Don't forget to wear it tomarrow!"_ 'Baka Naru-Naru!'_ Mika thought, _'How would someone forget to wear their own uniform?'_ "Oh, and Mi-chan," Narumi said, once again using the nickname that ticked off Mikan, "here is your room key! You are a special star!"

"Special star?" Mikan questioned. Hotaru sighed. _'I am going to have to explain everything to this baka,'_ she told herself.

**& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &**

**I am sorry for not updating! -bows-**

**Please forgive me!**

**And please review (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**2nd update with in an hour **

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Gauken Alice or any of its characters...**

**POV/Setting**

_'thoughts'_

**_Fastforward_**

* * *

**_Fastforward: 2 weeks later..._**

**Normal POV**

Mikan was currently running tin the direction of the Gakuen Alice gate. It was 3 minutes to midnight, and she was dressed in all black.

**Mikan POV**

NO! I am going to be late! What I am going to be late for you might ask? My first mission! Most students would dread having to go on missions for GA, but I am very excited! The reason for me going on missions? I was placed in the DA class two days after I arrived. It's the same class as Natsume. I arrived at the gate panting. I had not been training properly lately, and my muscles are getting stiff. I have been out through the DA "training", but it is nothing compared to my training back at the AAO.

"30 seconds early, Shiro Neko," Persona said. Sheiro Neko is my codename, just like Natsume's is Kuro Neko. I wonder why Persona is obsessed with cats so much… Persona snapped me out of my thoughts. He handed me a white mask that covered the upper half of my face, and had two holes for eyes. At the top were two cat ears. The mask would have been very kawii if they had at least used some sliver glitter.

I nodded and took off, putting the mask on. I had already been briefed on the mission; I just needed to retrieve a disk from an AAO ware house. I have been at GA for two weeks, and am now being relied on to do missions. I was becoming a valuable weapon. GA will be even more defenseless when I finish my real mission and leave. I have already copied the alices of everyone in my class, except Natsume's, and the whole elementary division's alices. I only had the rest of the middle school division and the high school division. Acting like the old Mikan has become second nature to me now, and I have also made many friends including Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, he has the animal pheromone alice, Natsume, though he still teases me… the list could go on.

I have arrived at the warehouse. I approached the guards, and after taking off my mask, I said, "The chicken crossed the road to get to the other side." Yeah, the phrase was stupid, but it was also an inside joke in the AAO. The guards cracked a smile. "Welcome back, Mikan-sama!" they greeted. "Have any info?" one guard asked. "You bet," I answered. They parted, allowing me to enter the warehouse. All the warehouses were setup so that if I was used to carry out missions, I would be able to be in contact with the AAO. I smiled. It felt good to be back where I belonged, even if only for a moment.

I shook my head, to clear my happy thought, and got to work. I couldn't help but feel relaxed. I was home again. I pressed my hand to the wood floor, and my hand was scanned. A plank slid open, revealing a box with numbers on it. I typed in the code I had memorized by heart on the number pad. "Access: Granted" appeared on the screen, and a computer slid out of the wall.

Taking out a shiny mini CD that was located in my pocket, I fed it into the computer. The computer stole the info I had collected and the notes I had taken about the inner workings of GA (that included bio off the students and staff that were in confidential files at Gauken Alice) from the CD. After the download was complete, and the info was uploaded to the network, so every one in the AAO had access to the information, the computer destroyed the CD.

I took a fake AAO CD that contained fake "confidential" information about the AAO and slid it into my pocket. Everything went back into its original hiding places. I exited the warehouse, bid farewell to the guards and returned to Gakuen Alice. Persona was standing at the gates. "Not bad, Shiro Neko," he praised, "You are as good as Natsume." I told him goodnight and left. Climbing through my window, I arrived at my room.

I smiled inwardly. I was becoming valuable.

* * *

**Now you must...**

_review!_

review!

**review!**

**And thank you xxbabyxox, Ljserpent, and elfspirit7!**

**_REVIEW!_**


End file.
